


Snow Angels

by BeignetBenny



Series: Santa is commin' to town [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it is literally the shippiest thing I've ever written before but that's what the holidays do to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: “It snowed last night,” He heard Cas’ voice say. Finally, Dean sat up to find where Cas was. He was sitting at the small table, near the door, sipping at a steaming cup of coffee. “It’s really pretty.”“What? This the first you’ve seen snow?”“Every time I’m on earth, it’s because I’m busy. Also, you and Sam are pretty well known for chasing warmth when it comes to December, or any case really.”It was quiet between them for a moment. Dean trying to wake himself up and Cas finishing up his coffee.Dean broke the silence once he was finally out of bed. “You want to go outside?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash so here's some fluffy destiel for Christmas. I was going to post these later on in the night, but I honestly couldn't stop myself. Expect more like this throughout the day.

 

It didn’t snow in Kansas. Okay, that was an understatement. Dean remembered his first snow fall when he was three years old, but even then it wasn’t that much. Yet, when he woke up he was met with a white line shining in through the motel window and a chill coming from the wall the bed was pressed against. He turned over in bed, an attempt to rid himself of the light in his eyes, and dropped his arm over the bed. Expecting to find a sleep warm body. Only to instead have his arm land in a pile of pillows. 

Dean cracked open an eye. “Cas?” Dean groaned into the pillow, in hopes that his boyfriend would at least be somewhere around.

“It snowed last night,” He heard Cas’ voice say. Finally, Dean sat up to find where Cas was. He was sitting at the small table, near the door, sipping at a steaming cup of coffee. “It’s really pretty.”

“What? This the first you’ve seen snow?”

“Every time I’m on earth, it’s because I’m busy. Also, you and Sam are pretty well known for chasing warmth when it comes to December, or any case really.”

It was quiet between them for a moment. Dean trying to wake himself up and Cas finishing up his coffee.

Dean broke the silence once he was finally out of bed. “You want to go outside?”

Cas hesitated. “Why would I?”

He shrugged. “‘Cause we have to finish the drive to the bunker. Next park we pass we’ll stop at.”

“Is that not customary for two grown men to do?”

“Yeah, but who cares?”

That’s how they found themselves. An hour later, still in the middle of nowhere Kansas, they stopped at a park. It was too early for the children to begin playing, despite the vacation they were on. Yet, it was just late enough to miss out on the early joggers.

Cas just stared at the snow while they sat on a bench together. Admiring each snowflake as it fell onto the ground. Neither of them had realized how much it had snowed until they stepped into it and it reached a few inches above their ankles. Sure, it wasn’t a lot, so they couldn’t do much except…

Dean smiled, an idea finally hitting him. “Hey, Cas?” Cas turned towards him, and thoughtful look on his face. “You’ve heard of snow angels, right?”

He nodded. “I  _ have _ been on earth for quite some time now. What about them?”

“Hey, you were the one who was eyeing the snow. I was thinking maybe you’d want to experience it first hand.”

A questioned head nod and the word “what” barely passed Cas’ lips before he felt himself fall backward. A cold wetness sneaking its way into his borrowed boots as well as the sleeves of his coat. For a moment, all Castiel could see was the bright blue sky and the bright sun. Only there in an attempt to melt all the snow that had fallen only to be canceled out by the chilly air that was beginning to make his eyes water and nose turn red. 

“So?” Dean asked as he leaned over him. A bright smile that Cas hadn’t seen in too long decorated his face like the lights he saw adorning houses.

“I don’t hate it,” Castiel hummed as he sat up. “But I don’t understand why you needed to push me.”

“Like I said, Cas. Snow angels.” Dean spread his arms open and closed his eyes, the smile still not fading, before he fell backward onto the soft snow. Wayward snowflakes found themselves in Dean’s eyelashes and hair, but the hunter didn’t seem to notice. The more Dean waved his arms and legs back and forth the more a mocking angel shape printed itself on the ground.

Then he stopped, his arms and legs still spread out in a large “X” shape as he stared up at the sky. Noticing the same clear sky that Cas had once stared at as well.

“What was Christmas like in Heaven, Cas?”

“I wouldn’t know. Most of my time was spent training for an inevitable war.” Dean’s smile faltered. Cas already began to miss it and decided to continue. “But, I do know how it was talked about. I remember hearing about magnificent parties that lasted from September to January. I asked a brother of mine why we celebrate so long and he just said because the humans got the date wrong. So we might as well benefit from it.”

“Which brother?”

“Gabriel,” Cas said with a shrug. “It was sort of his holiday after all. What, being the messenger to Mary as well as being a pagan god for some time.”

“Do you ever miss it?”

“With all my heart.” Cas hummed, looking back at the sky. Only a few stray thin clouds floated above them. “What was your Christmas like?”

“That’s a touchy subject, Cas.” Dean sighed from the ground.

“I meant before you started hunting. When you were still a child and before your mother and father died.”

Dean spared a glance from the sky to look at Cas, who had decided that it was his duty to count the snowflakes that had landed in the part of Dean’s hair that had exposed itself to the elements. 

“I barely remember it. But, I do remember this huge tree that we had in our backyard that I wanted more than anything to be our Christmas tree. It was twenty feet easily. Mom wouldn’t let Dad cut it down so we just threw a few extra lights and bulbs on that one to make me feel better about our four-foot fake tree. We didn’t really do too many presents, but I remember getting this train set that I was obsessed with and a shit ton of candy in my stocking.” Dean sighed, looking back at the sky again.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About how shitty this year’s been to us,” Dean said as he pulled Cas back down in the snow. His smile came back full force at Cas’ squinty eyes as he was suddenly covered in cold again. “There is one good thing about this year, though.” 

“What’s that?”

“This is the first Christmas I’m spending with you. No heavenly quests or with one of us dead.”

“I suppose it is.” Cas didn’t let go of Dean’s hand and instead moved into his space, only slightly messing up the shape of the snow angel. “I still don’t understand why you humans put the supposed birthday of my half birthday on such a high pedestal. But I do like seeing you this happy, and if that’s what Christmas does I think I would like to spend the rest of mine with you in Kansas as well.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
